


[Toruka] Love Affairs

by chaosmyth948



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmyth948/pseuds/chaosmyth948





	1. Raspberry Cake

【Toruka】Love Affair 

Genere: #中篇现代AU#

Character: 甜品师贵*少爷亨

Rating: #NC-17#

Wanring: #年龄差操作# #含婚内出轨# #三观不正# #OOC#

 

 

他的小主厨新换了个发色，露在白色帽子外面的绿油油的颜色有点扎眼。

山下亨喝了一口咖啡，一边听着餐厅经理汇报着这个月的运营情况，目光总有意无意地朝厨房飘过去。

虽然不知道开放式厨房这种烧钱不讨好的设计是不是他那个兄长的主意，山下亨还是觉得这华而不实的玩意总归有一个好处，只要他坐在靠近厨房的位置听大堂经理汇报近来运营的情况，就是能清楚地看到森内贵宽的一举一动。

山下亨本来对做菜一窍不通，但这两年下来基本上看着小主厨的料理手法也大致能猜到他在做什么。小主厨当初本来就是按甜点师来应的聘，看他现在的手法，应该是在准备他最拿手的butter croissant。

他的小主厨个子小小的，料理台的高度似乎对他有点不算友好，他和了一会儿面便到角落里拿了一把小凳子随后一下蹦上去，随后便卖力地工作了起来。

这小子怕是不知道自己不经意的一举一动有多吸引人。若不是他已经做了自己两年的枕边人，山下亨大概也会怀疑他总是在恶意卖萌。长着双无辜的狗狗眼，留着一头泰迪卷，一笑一口大白牙。

山下亨自己都要忘了，他们的关系属于见不得光的那种。他是个已婚4年的人，对面那个是他出轨2年的对象。

“Yamashita san？您有在听吗，我刚刚已经汇报完了，您有什么指示吗？”

“奥，暂时没有，你把文件留下，我需要再过一遍内容才好交差，你去忙吧。”

山下亨把杯子里的剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，从大堂经理手里接过那几个文件夹大概翻了翻，又朝厨房的方向瞄了几眼，小主厨正在专心给揉好的面团刷黄油，一副势在必得地得瑟小表情。山下亨看着看着眼神就柔和了起来，再看下去大概要露馅了，他在大堂经理发问前及时地收回了目光，“我先走了。”

森内贵宽其实一直知道山下亨刚刚在看他，这是他们这2年来心照不宣的秘密。山下亨每个月会出现在这所他们家族企业下的连锁餐厅几次，于公是视察一下运营情况，于私会也会时不时地来用个餐。每次来的时候都会坐在靠厨房的位置。这是除却他们私底下会面以外的见面方式，私底下把该做的不该做的做了全套，表面上还要端着架子装不熟的游戏还真的挺有意思的。

今天山下亨是快到中午才来的，却没有用个午餐再走的意思。森内有些失望地眨了眨眼，目送着山下亨离去的背影，随后用手指戳了戳其中一个卖相明显奇怪了一点的面团，那是用边角料拼出来的坯子，烤出来估计也会丑萌丑萌的，“既然你长得这么特别，就把你送给Toru好了。“

山下亨驱车离开的时候用自己的私人手机给森内传了一条简讯。内容只有简单的一个时间，对方几乎是秒回了一个“ok”。山下亨正欲关了手机专心驾驶，但却又被随后又蹦出来的几个颜艺字符弄得摸不着头脑。他向来不太关心这些流行的东西，只草草回了个“乖一点”，便关了手机。

到总部附近的路口时，山下亨在等红绿灯时又看到了一个眼熟的身影。是个女性，还是他名正言顺的妻子，至于那个传闻中的男性他倒是头一次见了尊荣。嗯，挺有意思的，他坐在车内，戴着婚戒的手指在方向盘上点了点，随后翻出手机拍了一张照片，记了一下时间。

他早在结婚前就知道妻子身边有这么号暧昧人物的存在，毕竟他们当年结婚属于商业联姻，没有感情只有利益，婚后几乎没有感情交流，只是住在一间房子里而已。山下亨知道这一天迟早会来的，但没想到竟然被他亲自撞见了。

山下亨本是个十足的不婚主义者。这场婚姻的交换条件是额外叠加的15%的股权，他作为这个家族里不怎么受宠的次子，关键时候接了联姻大任，又凭能力稳到今天这个位置也是很不容易了。既然对妻子没感情，本打算尽快找个机会跟妻子和平离婚分手，但这种想法在他遇到森内贵宽后就彻底变了样。

结婚前山下亨有过几任交往对象，年少轻狂的时候也有过单纯肉体关系的床伴，但他进入稳定工作状态后便收敛了许多，至少没再有过一夜情。但他在自己年近30的大关时又体验了一把年轻时才会有的脑袋一热。

他自己也说不清他跟森内贵宽到底是怎么开始的。大概是那块覆盆子生奶油蛋糕？他当时把一个国际甜品节的邀请函丢给他分管的那几个连锁餐厅，让他们尽快选出一个最好的甜品师参赛。

于是几天后山下亨的办公室就出现了这个小个子。那时的森内贵宽顶着一头卷毛，刘海长得扎眼，穿了一件白色的休闲衫，袖口挽倒手肘的位置，配了条再普通不过的黑色的牛仔裤，膝盖的位置上还残留着疑似面粉的痕迹。他把那个包装精美的纸盒打开，恭敬地说道，“Yamashito san，专门按照您的要求制作的，您还满意吗？”

山下亨觉得这个小个子主厨的声音还蛮好听的。偏细的声线，语气轻快，语调隐约带着些撒娇的意味。他不嗜甜，但这蛋糕的甜度他恰好能接受，新鲜的覆盆子完美中和了生奶油的甜腻。他又打量了几眼送蛋糕的人，唔，长相总体上还算一般吧，不过刘海下藏着的这双眼睛是真的漂亮，水汪汪的。

山下亨从办公桌上一摞的文件夹里抽出了一纸文件，递给这个年轻的甜品师，语气沉稳而坚定，”别让我失望。“

森内果然没有令人失望。本来甜品设计不是餐厅的强项，森内又是个名不见经传的新晋小甜品师，但最终硬是靠着作品拿了个相当靠前的名次。山下亨得知并不意外，自打见过那个小个子后，那双明亮的眼睛就一直在他脑海中挥之不去。

他打给森内的时候，森内接起来一听是他整个声线都明亮了起来，山下亨握着手机甚至都能想象得到这个小个子手舞足蹈的闹腾样子。

”下周Yamashita财团老董事生日，让高层见识见识你的手艺？“

”没问题！就是需要问一下，有没有过敏原呢？“

”过敏原倒是没有，只是老爷子有点高血糖，大致注意一下？“

”好的！一定不会让您失望！“

山下亨顿了顿，继续说道，“对了，我个人还要你帮我个忙。上次你送过来的覆盆子生奶油蛋糕，可以再做一次吗？”

“哦？这个也是没问题的，不过这个要送谁呢？要写祝福语之类的吗？”

“先做吧，目前没什么要求。这周末能送过来吗？“

约见的地方是山下亨的私宅，他结婚前的住处。婚后也会时不时得回来住。他刚开了瓶红酒，点了根烟，便传来了敲门声，站在门口的森内穿着黑色的衬衣与黑色休闲裤，外面套了一件朋克风的破洞牛仔外套，还戴了一顶鸭舌帽。

长相显小就算了，私底下打扮品味更像个叛逆的小屁孩一样。山下亨弹了弹烟灰，毫不顾忌得揉了揉森内那头卷毛，手感还真不错，“你到底多大了，应聘时不会谎报年龄了吧？”

森内被揉乱了头发也没敢恼，放下手里的盒子认真回道，“不小了，上个月刚过了21岁的生日。” 

唔，怎么也算个成年人了。

“除了甜品还会做别的吗？” 山下亨把烟屁股丢到烟灰缸里，抬眼看了看森内，清冷的眼神在森内的视角来总觉得多了些什么，森内点了点头，“我是蓝带毕业的，擅长西式料理。基础日料也会一些，但可能还不熟练。”

山下亨耸了耸肩，“我不挑食，也没有忌口跟过敏源，你看冰箱里还有什么就做点什么吧，带上你自己的那份。”

森内拉开冰箱门就差点想投降了，这题严重超纲啊。他绞尽脑汁想了两道菜的搭配，好不容易上了手，又缺各种厨具，再次印证了山下亨家的厨房或许真是个摆设的事实。到现在仍然摸不太清山下亨要他做蛋糕又邀他来他家的用意，难不成是想借这个机会炒了他？呜，他不会这么倒霉吧，他这才刚进这家餐厅工作不到1年啊。

事实证明山下亨说自己不挑食是真的，或许是晚上习惯性控制饮食，山下亨进得很慢，也不说话，森内坐在他对面都时不时被他文雅的吃相吸引了。山下亨自然是毫不介意那双水灵灵的眼睛这么盯着他的看的，突然一抬头回看过去，森内顿时有点尴尬，立刻收回了目光专心对付自己面前的食物。哎呀，调味不全，玉米浓汤的味道有些淡了。

“你不是问过我，蛋糕是做给谁的吗。”山下亨尝了一口蛋糕，继续说道，“算是做给你自己的吧，庆祝你拿了名次回来。”

森内一脸受宠若惊的表情，只是拿了个名次，又不是第一名就被上司的上司邀请庆祝，怎么说都有点太高级了。

“虽然名次不算靠前……但我还是会继续努力实验新的配方，下次如果还有机会的话，争取拿个一等回来……” 森内觉得自己从来都没像今天这么怂过，他青春期叛逆的时候也没少干过大尺度的事儿，最讨厌装纯情的，如今他本人竟被山下亨愈渐火热的眼神弄得越来越不知所措。

“会喝酒吗？” 

森内就算脑袋再不清楚也基本会了山下亨的意，只是他很早就注意到了山下亨左手无名指上那处戒痕，就算是会刻意摘下来，但那痕迹并不会轻易消失。

他虽说年纪比山下亨小，但不能说一点经验都没有。但是在逐渐微妙而暧昧的氛围里，森内渐渐觉得自己的大脑有些当机了，他明明还没碰酒反而觉得自己越来越热。

山下亨的长相真的很优越。森内在两个人的距离几乎为零的时候先得出了这么一个肤浅的结论。

山下亨的身材也很棒。森内觉得自己被克制的天性突然被释放了出来，却又转身跌入了另一个看似温柔的陷阱。那陷阱里交织着欲望，暧昧，还有说不清道不明得情意。

山下亨本人则很满意。甜品师的唇尝起来跟他做的蛋糕一样，也是甜而不腻；床第交缠间，那双明亮的眼睛蒙了一层水汽，有种朦胧美；虽然看起来短手短脚，但脱掉衣服后的身材比例还挺不错。

“名字。” 山下亨一手便制住了森内两条细瘦的胳膊，轻而易举得占有了他，听着身下人一边喘着气一边回道，“Mori……morita Takahiro.“

”叫我Toru. “ 他咬着森内的耳垂，没几下就让这个年轻人交代了出来，随后揉着他的一头卷毛，头一次破了纯上床不接吻的先例，同他接起了吻，“嗯，乖，taka。” 

自从有了头脑一热的第一次，便有了第二次，第三次。山下亨这两年日益忙起来后就暂时搁置了离婚的想法，毕竟他现在就算不着家也不觉得烦恼。森内是个不错的床伴，既不主动谈情，又十分善解人意，几乎从不提什么要求，给他的好处他也收着，但每次只拿一小部分，然后把剩下的悄悄还回来。

如今目睹到疑似妻子的出轨现场，山下亨觉得是时候理一理这有点混乱的关系了，他已经调出了自己律师朋友的电话，但是却又停住了。

如果一定要用道德的尺度来衡量感情对错，那他起初就不应该答应这桩婚事，既然结了婚，自然不能用不忠的行为。就算对方也有疑似这样的行径，追究谁先谁后就像有种报复心理一样，因果轮回，一步错步步错。可没这桩婚事，他一个不受青睐的次子怎么坐到今天这个位置呢？

山下亨想到了森内。一种说不明的异样情绪突然涌了上来，他按下了手机的主屏幕键，随后下了车。

今天的例会一切正常。山下亨本想提前离开，但却被被老爷子留下了。

“你跟久枝最近怎么样了？”

山下亨觉得头疼，但还是不紧不慢地回道，”一切都好，劳您费心了。“

”下个月要跟久枝家一起谈一个收购案，你抽空陪久枝回一趟家，提前打点一下。“

”是，我知道了。“

看来当初因为利益捆绑的婚姻本质就是利用。山下亨觉得他要是还想在这个家族继续生存下去，就不要老想着什么自由身了。他早就过了叛逆不懂事的年纪，如今每一个有悖常规的选择背后都是巨大的代价。

思索了一整天的山下亨觉得自己的状态非常不好，是个人都能看出来他现在心事重重。没什么要务处理他便提前下了班，先回到了私宅，今天看样子要早点结束的。

森内是按约定时间来的，手里拿着一个精致的餐盒，“瞧我带了什么～现烤的Butter croissant! 我最擅长的烘焙哦。“ 他笑得格外灿烂，但还是拿着食盒站在玄关处没动。他对自己的定位向来相当清楚，一般都是山下亨说好他才会继续下去某个提议。

山下亨点点头，表情没有太大起伏。森内识相地自己走到了厨房，打开冰箱开始翻找食材，他头一次过来时就知道山下亨私宅的厨房向来是个摆设，但这两年来也把他练出了有什么食材就做出什么菜的本事。

既然到了山下亨的私宅，一会儿该做什么事儿森内心里自然是有数的。只是他觉得今天山下亨的心情不太好，以他的立场他又实在不好多问什么，只能在收拾碗盘的时候问了一句，“Toru今天很累吗？”

山下亨叼着烟，一手揉了揉森内贵宽染成绿色的小卷毛，笑得格外温柔，“什么时候染的头发啊？”

“啊，这个呀。本来没想染的，我一个开发廊的朋友前天新店开张，他帮我染着玩的。用的是一次性染剂，不会太伤头皮，洗几次就差不多掉干净了。”

“嗯，挺可爱的。” 山下亨吐了口烟圈，随手把烟灰弹到烟灰缸里，”差不多就行了，我这儿定期会有家政来整理, 你白天忙活了一天也累了。“

森内总觉得山下亨对他的温柔像是致命的毒药。有温存就会有不切实的奢望，奢望太多就会加剧厌倦。

他拎这段关系拎的门清，清楚到甚至连在床上的尺度都拿捏地极其到位。既然当初他没拒绝山下亨，两个人的关系始于肉欲，那就不能妄想谈情。他一直以为山下亨结了婚，对他没有情只有欲，但是每次上床，山下亨同他接吻时格外的深情都会让他又种轻飘飘地错觉。错以为山下亨或许是真正喜欢他的，但山下亨在床上也没对他说过“我喜欢你”这种话。

才20出头的森内其实比同龄人要早熟的多。但是在山下亨面前，森内始终不敢高估自己的理性判断能力。山下亨本身而言就是那个看似温柔的陷阱，森内从陷进去的时候毫无征兆，反应过来的时候已经愈陷愈深。

森内最讨厌人装纯情，而他本身也不是什么纯情的人。但当他自己意识到他对山下亨的感觉真的并不仅仅局限在床上的时候，他才开始渐渐烦恼了起来。果然有点糟糕了呢，森内一边仔细地刷着牙，一边想着，真要到了结束的那天，他还能不能全身而退呢？

今天的前戏似乎做得有点马虎，进入的力道也不轻，森内捱过最初那阵钝痛后更印证了山下亨今天心情不好的推测，他攥着身下的床单，没再多问什么，顺着山下亨推开他双腿的动作配合地打开了双腿。

山下亨做爱的时候话很少，习惯面对面的体位，这样就能把身下人意乱情迷的神情尽收眼底。他今天算是被老爷子将了一军，心情的确差着。

心情差动作自然不怎么温柔，甚至有了发泄的意味，直到听到身下的人明显不对劲地喘息，这才慢了下来，轻轻撩起了森内的刘海，才看到了那双湿漉漉的眼睛，泛红的眼眶跟他的新发色竟然蛮搭，山下亨恶趣味上头，竟有了想今天让森内彻底哭出来的想法。但这小个子主动牵了他的手放在唇边吻着，一副示弱又诱惑的表情。

罢了。森内总归是没有过错的，在这段关系里，他已经表现得十分得体听话了。

山下亨把人抱起来，抬起对方的下巴，开始同他接吻。森内的嘴珠肉嘟嘟的，是很适合接吻的唇形，他刚刚洗澡的时候刷牙漱口清洁的彻底，山下亨满意得扣着他的脑袋跟他唇舌交缠，直到亲到森内的嘴唇微微充血才算放开了他，转而吻向他的脖子跟锁骨。

森内被亲的晕头转向，又觉得脖子上一阵刺痛，他两手搭在山下亨肩膀上，有气无力地叫了一声，“Toru….” 山下亨被森内这么一叫彻底软了耳根子，心想这把好嗓子不去唱歌有点可惜了。他轻抚着森内流畅的腰线，一手开始帮他疏解前面，后面也没停下，几次都颇有技巧地顶在敏感带上，这么一波刺激自然是先要让森内交代一次的。

森内泄了一次便没大力气了，整个人软绵绵地靠在山下亨肩上，乖得不得了。他知道这才只是个开始，因为山下亨还没离开他的身体，那家伙还精神的很，隔着安全套都能感受得到。

”自己试试好吗？“ 山下亨轻抚着森内的后背，柔声说道。

既然都这么说了哪有不好的道理。森内喘了口气，示意山下亨躺下，稍微动动了一下腰，伏在他身上开始自己动了起来。这样虽说会累一些，但总比山下亨刚刚那样不轻不重得来要好得多。

山下亨注意到了森内手腕内的新纹身，是一只造型夸张的小蝙蝠。第一次坦诚相对的时候他就发现了森内右臂上臂上设计相当夸张的几个纹身，心想这小卷毛虽然长的萌，还挺不良的。后来他问起过森内纹身的事，森内便提起自己高中辍学离家出走又混社会的荒唐经历，后来就突然就想开了，打工赚钱去国外学了蓝带，如今总算是有了一技之长。

听起来是个挺励志的故事。对于算是含着金汤匙出生的山下亨而言，自己的叛逆期充其量就是在海外留学的时候因为too much party差点延毕了。但是森内却活出了山下亨曾经想过的样子。自由，无拘无束，敢为自己钟爱的事情赌上一切。

山下亨愈发分不清他对森内到底是一种什么样的感情。这段关系算是他自己开得头，森内又一直把这段关系的尺度拿捏得极为恰当，恰当到甚至令山下亨有时感觉不到他们的关系是见不得光的，甚至不觉得自己有什么过错。

人啊，都是自私的。可自私不能总成为肆无忌惮伤害别人的理由。

他摸着森内的后颈，慢慢坐直了身子，隔着刘海亲了亲他被汗水濡湿的额头，“辛苦了，我来吧。” 

森内觉得今天这场山下亨后半程跟前半程相比像是换了个人一样，格外顾着他的感受，吻他的次数都比以往都要多。森内一直就觉得他永远拒绝不了温柔的山下亨，他骨子里的叛逆也只有在山下亨面前才能彻底收敛起来，但又不得不说他同山下亨开始了这段危险的关系本身就是他的叛逆在作怪，既矛盾又巧合。

“唔……别亲了……” 森内觉得自己嘴唇都被亲的有点发麻了，他稍微推了推山下亨的肩膀，每次结束身上留些痕迹他倒不算介意，但是要是留在太明显的地方总归不太合适。

山下亨真停了下来，一手轻轻拢起森内的刘海，盯着那双明亮的眼睛看了许久。最初令他着迷的就是这双眼睛，森内被盯得有点不好意思了，两手适时地在山下亨肩上轻抚着，“toru不继续了吗？”

“taka喜欢的，对吧？” 山下亨没继续动作，修长的手指在森内的眼角处轻轻摩挲着。这个问题问法相当模糊，森内完全会不到意，也不知道该怎么回答。但既然是在床上，用行动蒙混过关还是说得过去的，他仰头便咬在了山下亨的喉结上，成功听到山下亨一声极为压抑的喘息声，森内自己都吓了一跳，以为自己刚刚咬太重了，两条小短腿挣扎着要坐起身来，便被山下亨毫无预兆地一顶弄得差点飙出眼泪来。

“再问你一次，taka。” 山下亨的指尖在森内大腿内侧的敏感点撩拨着，听着身下人越来越沉重的呼吸声，“喜欢吗？”

森内觉得自己的身心都很受煎熬。

若是最初他说不准他对山下亨到底是什么感情时，他倒觉得这个问题没那么难回答。可如今他心里有了答案反而更不想说出口。

喜欢跟山下亨接吻，喜欢跟山下亨做爱，当然最喜欢……山下亨这个人。但如果说了不喜欢，会不会他们便就此结束了？

“我们……不都不提这种话题的吗？” 森内最终还是没回答这个问题，尝试转移话题，“继续做好不好？”

山下亨也妥协了。虽然只要他有的是办法让森内说出那句话，可既不是森内的真实想法那又有何意义，这次是他越界了。

“好。” 

身体之间的距离可以为零，但却始终不能彻底放下防备袒露真心。

森内又看到了山下亨左手无名指上的戒痕，这回是真的觉得眼眶发酸了。


	2. Yoghurt Cheese

森内当晚回到自己的公寓后睡的并不好，虽然身体疲惫，但是似梦非梦的状态给他的睡眠质量严重打了折扣。

虽然每次跟山下亨做完后他都困倦得很，但一般也不会留下过夜。因为山下亨大多数情况下完事儿后都是要回另一个家的。森内自觉得自己不是什么矫情的人，但也有极少数被折腾过头了实在是不想动弹的时候，拽着山下亨的袖子撒了个娇，问他能不能留下多陪他一会儿，说完了自己真的睡过去了，也没听到山下亨说“好”或者“不好”，

隔天醒过来发现自己竟真的伏在山下亨胸口睡了一宿，那时他们刚开始没多久，除却床上的相处时间，其他时候的相处隐约都透着些尴尬。森内那回当真是尴尬得彻底，更别提他腰还疼得厉害，稍微动一动身体眉头都能皱成一团。

“那个……对不起啊。” 森内忍着痛意撑起身子，总算跟山下亨拉开了些距离，山下亨似是早在他前面醒来了，瞧着他皱着眉咬着牙的样子才意识到昨天或许太过了，便把人又拉回了怀里，却又听到森内几乎压抑不住地那声轻喘，偏细的声线连带着晨起的沙哑令山下亨真的精神起来了。

森内伏在山下亨身上，隔着薄被明显感受到对方下半身变化，内心瞬间飘过了无数句“yabei” ，这么再来一次他怕是要在床上躺一天了。

可山下亨非但没碰他，反而问他要不要再休息一下，他可以再陪他一会儿，一手还在他的后腰处轻轻抚摸着。

从那个时候起，森内便发现自己对温柔的山下亨再无招架之力。他跟同性异性都有交往经验，但像山下亨这样从各方面都可以给人安全感的是第一例。

可惜，山下亨无名指上的戒痕又无时不提醒着他，这份安全感从头到尾都不真正属于他。一旦把这份虚无的安全感当作是理所当然的，便会过度索求。至此，即便是他跟山下亨在床上多么亲密，森内也总是刻意保持着一定的距离，会适当地撒娇，但是从不会真的无理取闹。

森内也是最近才开始想着，若是山下亨孑然一人，自己目前的处境会不会不那么尴尬。思索一番后，森内觉得即便是那样，他也比现在好不到哪里去。

他与山下亨之间隔着的或许并不仅仅是山下亨的妻子，还有太多太多看不见摸不着但足以致命的东西。

想到这儿，森内了无睡意，一边烦躁地挠了挠头发，一边从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一包红万，半靠在床头抽了根烟。山下亨是他人生中史无前例的一个个案，在这个人面前，森内总是束手无策，因为他动了情，真的不知不觉地爱上了这个不该爱的男人。

或许不仅仅是喜欢，而是爱。森内自己都有些惊讶，一口烟抽得有点猛，他低头咳嗽了几声。因为是爱，才会有这样一个如此卑微，唯唯诺诺，有时连他自己都十分厌恶的自己。

接下来的近半个月，山下亨破天荒地一次都没有跟森内联系，也没有再出现过餐厅里。以往他们至少一周都会联系一次，山下亨若是出差也一般情况会跟森内发一条信息，森内觉得奇怪但也始终没敢主动发消息问，倒是旁敲侧击地问了大堂经理，大堂经理表示并不清楚，森内没敢继续试探，便窝回去厨房练习日料了。

森内正捏着寿司米，一旁的藤野前辈一边忙着一边问他，“森内，这周末的高级烘焙课你能帮我代个班吗？我家里有事。“

高级烘焙课？森内记得一起工作的几个前辈会定期参与授课，他虽然有专业证在手，这两年大奖也拿了不少，但年纪毕竟太小经验不足，便一直没有被挑选出去授过课。森内放下了手里的活，一边用毛巾擦着手一边认真地回道，“前辈，我时间是空出来的，但实在是没授课经验，您确定没问题吗？“

藤野前辈笑着拍了拍森内的肩，”没问题的。虽说你没授过课，但我相信你能做得很好。你若是答应了，课时费用全算你的。“

”这……这样不太合适吧，前辈？“

一番推脱后森内不得不接了这个差事，因为总是怕搞砸还提前做了不少功课。森内预料到了很多情形，却唯独没预料到学员名单中一个过分显眼的姓氏。

山下久枝。

或许是重名呢？森内觉得自己很难这么自我欺骗下去了。他在授课前旁敲侧击地问了在他前面授课的前辈，前辈很好心地回复了他，那位便是如假包换的山下太太。

老天爷啊。森内头一次有点做贼心虚的感觉，事已至此便只能硬着头皮上了。

可怕什么来什么，森内越是刻意躲着，还是避免不了跟山下太太来了个正面接触。

“那个……您不用叫我老师的……山……山下太太。”森内十分紧张地扯了厨房用纸擦了擦手，“不介意的话叫我森内就好。“

山下久枝对这个小主厨印象极不错，“既然您这么坚持，那我就叫您森内桑好了, 虽然您是代课老师，但我听说您拿过几个国际大奖，超级厉害呢。“

森内谦逊地笑了笑，”您过奖了，跟藤野前辈比我还差的远哪。“

”不会的～我想请您尝一下我的作品，因为我打算按照这个配方做了蛋糕送人的。“

“奥，那倒是没什么问题的。”

藤野这次授课的原定recipe应该是经典酸乳酪蛋糕，一道不算太困难，甚至不需要上烤箱的甜品，但是酸奶跟淡奶油的比例极为重要，但也跟个人口味有关。森内本人其实并不喜欢太甜的方子，久枝这一份蓝莓乳酪蛋糕对他而言其实偏甜了，口感上还算说的过去。

森内放下勺子喝了一口茶，觉得自己很难给一个公允的评价。若是换了普通人，他大概就中肯地评价了，可面对眼前这个人他总觉得自己心虚地不得了。他没想到他终于跟山下亨的妻子见了面，他其实常常幻想过山下亨的太太应该是什么样的，大致把他能想象到的女性身上的所有美好特质都加诸一个人身上的那种，但见了本人才觉得山下久枝完全不输自己的想象。

漂亮，温柔，连身高都跟他差不多，听说是大财团的千金，但真的一点架子都没有。森内很有自知之明，从来没妄想把自己跟山下亨的太太放到一个对比层次上，但真见到久枝的时候他的负罪感又重了几分。

“嗯，我觉得真的挺棒的。我初学乳酪蛋糕的时候还做不成形呢……只是，我觉得这跟个人口味有关系吧。别看我自己是个甜品师，但是我自己不喜欢调太甜的方子，除非有客人这么要求。如果您要送的人嗜甜的话您大可按这个方子去做，但如果并不怎么嗜甜，建议放酸奶前多加点柠檬汁。“

“也是哦。” 久枝听罢也尝了一口，赞同地点点头，“他确实不喜欢太甜的。”

森内这一听不可避免地想起了山下亨。

山下亨不嗜甜，但倒不会完全拒绝甜品。这两年森内没少给山下亨做甜品，虽然多是做给别人的礼物，森内一般都会留一小块小样给山下亨尝一尝。除非是调味很合胃口，山下亨一般只会动很小的一口。日子久了，森内非常清楚山下亨喜欢哪种水果，原料比例控制在多少才不会让他只碰一口便停下。

可是，他今天心情似乎有点矛盾呢。如果把这些细节都告诉久枝的话，会是一个相当微妙的情形。

糟糕，这是嫉妒心在作怪呢。

森内有些烦躁不安。他大概只比久枝多了解山下亨这一点了，可是他又算什么啊，怎么能妄想跟久枝比呢。

经过一番激烈的心理斗争后，森内诚恳地对久枝说，“您跟我来。”

“我给您演示一款我自己比较喜欢的不太甜的方子，当然仅供您参考。您在家可以换着比例多试几次，直到调处最符合您理想的口味为止。” 森内利索地做着手上的活，竭力不要让自己去想关于山下亨的事。

“那真是太谢谢您了。”

当晚森内就彻底失眠了，好几次试着想跟山下亨发条消息最终还是放弃了，好像怎么开口都找不到一个合适的由头。

但事情的走向很快又超出了森内的预期。山下久枝通过藤野前辈单独联系了他，说是要邀请森内到家里去帮她指导一下蛋糕的配方。

森内自然知道 “家里” 意味着什么，不拒绝又不跟山下亨提前说一下的话，真要碰了面怎么都是尴尬。于是森内终于不得不给山下亨发了信息，内容十分简单。

“我上次替前辈授课认识了你太太，她邀请我到家里去做指导，我提前跟你说一下。”

山下亨那边回得倒也快，“哦，那就去吧。我这个月在国外出差，都不在家。”

“奥，我知道了，那你什么时候回来呢？”

“月底吧。”

森内放下手机总算松了一口气，但思前想后都觉得山下亨的反应似乎太过自然了些，他也只能推断或许山下久枝早就跟他提过这事儿了。

他头一次造访时山下亨确实不在家，久枝从头到尾也没有主动提及山下亨，一门心思都在蛋糕配方上。森内也只能专心帮久枝调整配方，本以为这事儿已经画上了句号，但他第二次收到久枝的邀约时整个人都淡定不起来了。

而这次山下亨是在家的。而森内也总算知道了这波事情的原委，上周末是久枝父亲，也就是山下亨岳父的生日，久枝用了森内改良过后的方子做了蛋糕带过去，结果备受好评，因此久枝便决定邀请森内致谢。

“这次是想特别谢谢森内桑的。” 山下久枝笑得十分温柔，“toru说是不是，爸爸这么一个挑剔的人竟然都夸我的手艺不错呢，多亏了森内桑的改良配方。”

山下亨也点点头，“森内代表餐厅拿过好几个奖，他的手艺我也是信得过的，只不过你这般折腾倒不如直接让他做一个来得方便。”

“那不一样嘛。我本来就喜欢烘焙，能亲自做给爸爸我自然是开心的。”

“嗯，你跟爸爸开心就好。” 山下亨喝了口茶，朝在一旁不知道该怎么插话的森内招呼道，“过来坐啊，不用太拘谨。”

森内点点头，坐了一会儿还是觉得不太合适便主动问在厨房忙的久枝有什么自己可以帮得上忙的。

久枝正欲回一个要紧的电话，见森内乐意帮忙便对他说，“麻烦您帮我看一下火锅火候，我去回个电话。” 森内打开砂锅盖看了看，是很经典的白菜炖五花肉火锅，看火候像是炖了有十来分钟了。他稍微尝了尝味道，感觉淡了些，便翻了翻调料柜加了一些盐进去。

“亲爱的，我突然有些急事要出去一下，不如你跟森内桑一起用午餐吧。”

久枝放下了手机，山下亨也没多问什么，只回道 “嗯，那你早去早回吧。”

“森内桑，非常抱歉！”

“没……没关系的。” 森内一头雾水得瞅着山下久枝急匆匆得从玄关取了外套拿了包包离去的背影，再看了看山下亨一门心思盯着电脑显示频幕，便只能把自己的注意力转移到火锅的火候上。可光盯着火候实在太无聊，森内职业病发作顺手把灶台也收拾了一下，这才发现厨房垃圾似乎满了，他便把火关到最小，提着垃圾袋从客厅前的门走了出去把垃圾丢到了收纳盒里。

山下亨这边在久枝一出门的那一刻便立刻短信联系了自己的律师朋友，随时等待着朋友的回信。抬起头来才发觉森内不在屋内，透过落地窗便看到了森内的背影。

森内在逗一只猫。但那猫并不是山下亨养的，只是他这边的家比私宅公寓更大，带一个宽大的庭院，跑进来一只猫倒也不算稀奇事。

但是逗猫的森内，看起来十分不一样。

现在还是初夏的天气，森内上半身便只着了一件白色的T恤，T恤的材质偏薄，随着森内弯下腰蹲下身子的动作，整个背部的线条凸显的十分诱人。

那猫像是在吃他手里的什么东西，看样子像是吃完了还意犹未尽地舔着森内的手心，他笑着用另一只空下来的手摸着猫毛茸茸的脑袋。

一个月不见这小子又开始折腾自己的头发，上回是绿色的卷毛，这回倒是拉直剪短又染了金色，黑色的耳钉换成了银色的耳环，配上他那几乎没什么干净地儿的左臂，活脱脱一个不良少年样，可逗起猫来的样子又透露着一股清新的少年气。

”都被你吃完啦，小东西，猫咪是不可以吃太多饼干的。“ 森内拍拍猫咪的脑袋，收回了自己的手，随后索性盘腿坐在草坪上，揉着猫咪的下巴，见猫咪餍足得咕噜了几声，笑得更是开心，”这么开心？哎呀，要不是我平时忙真想把你带回家。“

山下亨隔着窗户自然听不到森内在对着猫自言自语着什么，单单只是看着森内逗猫的样子竟然出了神，意识过来时才觉得有些失态了，幸好森内专心撸猫没往屋内看，山下亨收回目光继续滑着mac book的触碰版，来回左右得看着这次的收购案计划，横竖总觉得有些地方不太对。

久枝父亲从不是个省油的灯，山下亨一直都知道。可这次这么容易得就交换了筹码，拿到了关键数据，一切看起来顺遂，但以他的直觉总觉得这份方案不可信，但他目前又找不出证据，也权衡着该如何汇报给董事会。

山下亨端起茶杯喝了一口茶，突然收到了一封邮件。

来信是山下亨的律师朋友，传过来的照片是久枝和那位男性的私下会面照片，这次拍到了正脸，那名男性的基本文字资料已经附了上来。

他心里明白了七七八八，便回复道，“已收到，劳烦继续观察。”

森内正推了门进来，两只手有点不自然地甩了甩，一边跟山下亨解释着，“我刚刚喂了一只流浪猫，跟它玩儿了一会儿；这就去洗个手看看火锅的火候，应该差不多了。”

山下亨点了点头，没再说什么。森内很有眼色地去厨房细发地洗了手，随后打开砂锅的盖子，火锅的香味着实令人心动。他关了火，随后把锅子端到餐桌上，对坐在沙发上工作的山下亨说了一句，“都好了。”

山下亨合上了笔电，抬眼扫了森内几眼。

”过来。“

森内愣了愣，他又确定了一下这是在山下亨跟他妻子的住宅，门口明晃晃地挂着”山下“这两个字，玄关处有女性的高跟鞋，就连屋子里都弥漫着混合着柔软剂与芬香洗衣剂的气息，这一切都昭然若揭。森内从踏进这个宅子时就一直悬着一颗心，直到久枝中途离开后都没有放下。

”什么？“

森内站在原地没敢动，两手都不太自然地不知往哪儿放，他纠结了一会儿便揣到了夹克兜里，但有觉得有点太拽，便规矩地放了下来，一连串尴尬的动作山下亨都看在眼里，他又重复了一遍，这次叫了森内的名，”taka, 过来。“

在山下亨面前装傻充愣永远是最拙劣的表演，森内认命地想着，随后便走到了山下亨面前，还是保持了一定的距离。

森内知道他跟山下亨约有10厘米的身高差，他大概就到山下亨肩膀的位置，拥抱的时候正好能靠在他的胸口，接吻的时候他要点点脚才能抱住他的脖子。身高曾经是森内的一个自卑点，但现在也觉得没那么糟，至少他喜欢山下亨弯腰低头亲吻他的样子。

山下亨在亲吻他。森内拒绝不了，却始终警铃大作。

”不行的。“ 森内好不容易推开了山下亨，”你……你太太说不定……马上回来了。“

山下亨已经咬在了森内戴着耳环的左耳处，柔软的触感混合着金属压迫耳垂的微微痛意令森内下意识地向后躲却又被山下亨仗着身高体型的优势靠的更近。交颈缠绵间山下亨揉着森内已然翻红充血地耳垂，低沉的嗓音像是最致命的催情药，”她不会这么快回来的。“

“我……我不信。” 森内的呼吸明显急促了起来，他有点后悔今天选这件薄T恤作打底了，但凡跟山下亨有肢体接触的地方都觉得热得不行。

“不信？” 山下亨一手已经解开了森内紧身牛仔裤的铜扣，指尖在森内腰部敏感的区域处轻轻摩挲着。

”我……信……当然信！“ 森内一边狗腿地回着一边做着最后的挣扎，”但是……换个地方好不好？“

在这儿这波操作太他妈考验人的心理承受力了呀……森内内心的小剧场已经离谱到让他小腿发抖了。

”Taka是怕什么呢？“

“当然是……” 怕你太太抓现行啊。森内及时把这句话咽了回去，正用最后一丝理智琢磨着措辞，却被山下亨稍微用力捏住了下巴，被迫与他直视。

“……” 森内又一次觉得自己无比怂包了一把。

山下亨见森内眨着那双水灵灵得小鹿眼，一脸无辜却又窘迫的样子，终还是心软了。

他先是松了手，看了一眼手表，说道，”出门去等我。“

森内不太确定山下亨周末大白天地要带他去哪儿，还是问了一句，”你…… 确定这样离开合适吗？“

山下亨又揽住森内的腰，在刚刚摸过的地方又暗示了一遍，“一个月了，你自己有点觉悟？”

森内觉得自己腰开始提前疼了。合着山下亨这算是故意放了自己一个月，就是为了今天一举全讨回来？

 

被压在门板上亲得头晕眼花的时候森内毫无招架之力。

山下亨今天又有点不一样。一副吃人似的吻法，外加格外惹火的爱抚，森内被摸得像是浑身过电一样，麻酥酥得站都站不稳，一手费劲得勾着山下亨的脖子才算是勉强稳住了平衡。

森内觉得自己越来越看不懂山下亨了。

这些日子他想了很多，也一直在逃避着，以为山下亨不联系他，他也不主动问候，他便能把两人之间的关系捋的纯粹一点，但是今天一见到山下亨，尤其是他们正式在久枝面前见了面后，森内便总觉得他跟山下亨之间的鸿沟突然变成了巨浪。

他觉得他或许是隐约懂山下亨的。仅仅2年的时间，他便知道山下亨的口味偏好，虽然山下亨既不挑食对吃不算讲究，但他已然能从山下亨吃东西时细微的表情以及动某样菜的频次推测出来一些东西；他不可能懂山下亨的工作内容，但是至少他能通过揣摩山下亨看文件时的习惯猜出这个任务的难易程度。

他又觉得他永远不会懂山下亨。他以为他已经熟悉了山下亨床上的风格，但实际上最近却愈发不同，且越来越看不清。他们之间曾经纯粹的性是不是真的掺了些不该有的东西。

”不专心？“

森内这才回过神来，随后便挨了一巴掌，力道不轻不重，谈不上有多痛，但森内的羞耻心还是很没面子地发作了一把，整个人抱着枕头缩了缩身子，闷闷地回了一句，“没有的。”

“还说没有？” 山下亨把装鸵鸟的人从枕头里捉了出来，轻而易举地握住了森内明显小了好几码的胯骨。

“……没……真的没有。” 大白天的就这么坦诚相对的次数还真不多，森内瞄着山下亨上半身明显的肌肉线条，更是不好意思一把，眼神明显有些飘，不知道该往哪里看。

想不到不良少年也有这么不好意思的时候。

山下亨觉得很有意思。看到森内紧张，措手不及的样子，都觉得很有意思。山下亨想起了森内中午头上逗猫的样子，金灿灿的阳光柔和地倾泻在他瘦小的身形上，他仰躺在草坪上，那猫咪的小爪子踩在他的胸口上，他笑着挠猫咪的下巴。

森内很普通，却又很真实。这听起来十分俗套，放着家里出身金贵，门当户对，温柔可人的妻子不珍惜，反而觉得十分普通的森内真实又可贵。

可他们这群上流社会的人啊，只是披着一身金贵又高雅的皮囊，便以为自己有多么的高贵。褪去华美的衣物，卸掉精致的妆容，也是无一例外的邋遢与丑陋。

至少跟森内在一起的时候，山下亨觉得自己总算得了解脱，生理上倒是其次的，心理上才是主要的。连偷情竟然变得这么神圣起来，山下亨自觉自己是越来越没底线了。

可底线又他妈的什么？

“今天taka不乖，定要好好罚一通了。” 山下亨温柔得抚摸着森内的眉骨，看来刘海剪短了还是有好处的，这孩子的五官生得确实精致。

森内觉得山下亨大概不会有什么特殊癖好，虽然刚刚山下亨给的那一巴掌确实是个危险的信号，但他还是为自己默哀了几秒……希望，不会太惨吧？

尽管森内早有了思想觉悟，但大敌当前，算是没了骨气也没了面子。午后阳光正好，山下亨这回是铁了心的要让他羞耻到底，明晃晃地窗帘也不拉，就跟大晚上做爱把所有灯都打开一样的坦诚相对，一次又一次得进攻精准得照顾在森内的敏感点上，磨的令他分分钟飙泪。

饶是年少轻狂的大尺度不良少年森内也受不来这么个刺激的玩法，起初全程捂脸躺尸，但他的身体不会撒谎，大概扭捏了没一会儿便没羞没臊地放得极开。他攀着山下亨的肩，两腿配合地缠在山下亨的腰部时还是像此前一样沦陷了，只是这次沦陷得更深了。

他这次承认他真的爱上了这个男人。

即便这个男人现在有个温柔可人又门当户对的妻子。

即便这个男人永远站在高处，站在最明亮的聚光灯下。

可森内永远只能站在低处仰望着他，这份卑微的爱恋对山下亨而言甚至不足一提。

“喜欢。”

森内抱着山下亨，这两个再简单不过的字却始终没说出口，但是他这次主动亲吻了山下亨。

这样一个临时动议却没有任何安排的下午，很适合做做爱，吃吃东西，然后睡个开心。简单粗暴的人生欲求，直白却又纯粹。

当然，森内又一次经历在床上被吃抹干净还要拖着疲惫的身躯下厨的体验后，壮着胆挠了山下亨一把，山下亨倒是对自己背上的红印毫不介意，光着膀子穿着宽松地运动裤靠在料理台旁抽烟，一边瞧着只上半身穿了件T恤的小个子忙活的身影，突然觉得挺温馨的。

只不过，以后还是不要让他穿这么透的衣服了，T恤也不行，领口还开这么低。

一碗海鲜乌冬面森内吃的满头大汗，但觉得十分满足，刚放下筷子，对面几乎早他十分钟前就停止进食的山下亨问道，”吃饱了？“

森内揉了揉自己的肚子点了点头，随后就被山下亨利索地按倒在了沙发上。

”那个……能不能稍停一下？我……我要消化不良了……“ 森内虽然象征性地反抗了一下，但还是配合地调整了一下姿势靠在扶手上揽着山下亨任他亲吻。

”不会消化不良的。“ 山下亨毫不客气地在森内锁骨下的位置上啃咬着，直到出了明显的痕迹才算满意，”一会儿你就知道了。“

这还真不会消化不良，是压根没吃饱。

又做了一轮后森内确实消化得差不多，甚至又有点饿了。他伏在山下亨怀里喘了一会儿气，有点埋怨地说了一句，“我这又给你做饭又陪睡的，突然觉得好亏啊。“

”这就觉得亏了？“ 山下亨揉着森内的后颈，同他简单接了个吻，“那好，想要什么，说吧。”

森内这回倒是愣住了。真要问他想从山下亨身上图些什么，他还真开不了口。

山下亨这两年明里暗里没少给他划过款，于公作为工资奖金的那部分森内不得不收下了，于私的那部分森内基本都婉拒了。那时他觉得既然两个人的关系算是你情我愿，他又从不是乐意欠别人情的性子。但除却物质，贸然谈感情似乎又越界了。

森内无奈地苦笑了一下。既是明了了他对山下亨的心意，却永远无法说出口，这种求之不得的感觉令人压抑，令人难过，但却又不得不自己默默消化。

森内没再说什么，把自己刚刚回去的T恤又脱了下来，从茶几的安全套盒子里取了个新的，咬着包装袋的一角笑得十分邪魅。

“我想要你。”

山下亨难得笑了笑，他一手扶着额，上下打量了森内几眼。不错，总算有点小恶魔的劲儿了，他喜欢。

“不错，你试试？”

森内咬着套子的一边伏到山下亨腿间的时候整个背部的线条十分流畅优美，真像只猫一样。

山下亨索性闭眼养了会儿神，森内的口活确实不错。

“呐，toru……”

“嗯？”

“或许，久枝也会让你很快活吗？“

山下亨沉默了约莫半分钟的时间。

森内觉得这是他人生中最艰难的30秒。他觉得太尴尬，又觉得太唐突，又有点懊恼，怎么就突然把自己的真实想法说了出来呢……

“Taka, 你又不专心了。” 山下亨慢慢坐起身，他碰到森内的身体时明显感觉到他的僵硬。

“对不起啊。” 森内努力管理着自己的表情，尽可能地放松自己周身僵硬的肌肉，”你全当我刚刚什么都没说，好不好？“

山下亨没再说什么，揽着森内便是一通深吻。

森内闭着眼睛，两手搭在山下亨肩上，这次又像以往一样保持了适当的距离。

他也想起了白天他逗得那只猫。那猫吃了他的饼干，陪他玩儿得开心，但他还是不能把那猫带回家，可那猫至少是自由的。

其实他本也自由的，只是如今，他把他自己困住了。而困住他的人，便是眼前正在亲吻他的人。

“专心一点，好吗？“

“好。”


End file.
